


The Dahlia, The Rose, and The Thorns

by TheLostAbstract



Category: 9lives (Band), Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gangs, M/M, Multi, early years, swan songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostAbstract/pseuds/TheLostAbstract
Summary: Danny giggled as he let Aron drag him down the terminal. His new adventure in California was just beginning.





	The Dahlia, The Rose, and The Thorns

Despite not being an early riser, Aron got to the airport three hours before the plane touched down. He circled the shops several times, trying to find for his weary traveler, but kept coming up empty handed. He contemplated buying a cinnamon bun for the tenth time, but nixed it when he thought about getting fat. Not that he would be eating it or that he wouldn’t love his boy any more or less based on how big or small he was.

The constant running was helping him settle his nerves. It was anxious excited with a tinge more nervousness than he realized. He could really use a smoke, but his irrational fear of missing him getting off the plane kept him pacing the halls. It was getting awkward when the familiar security guard nodded at him or shot him an odd look. He didn’t want to be stopped for fear he’d just blabber on and on and embarrass himself more. His mind tried to reason that he had smoked plenty while sitting in L.A. morning traffic. Even the usual deadlock of cars didn’t bother him. It only gave him more time to gaze at the screen shot of his morning text. His thumb ran over his phone’s screen locked screen now displaying the last text he’d received from his now official boyfriend.

_See you soon, bae! xxx_

Aron’s smile waned when a new message popped up, hiding his love’s text. It simply read, _The fuck are you? We need to talk._

 _Shit. Not now, asshole,_ Aron scowled as he pocketed the phone.

“Aron?” A hesitant voice whispered behind him.

Aron whirled around. Large warm brown eyes met his. The widest smile grew over Aron’s face when he saw the sweet angelic face lighting up in front of him. His boy’s smile alone lit up the entire room, but his presence made it that much more powerful. Aron lost his breath as he opened his mouth, but no words came out. With a shake of his head, he shut his eyes and sprinted forward. The other dropped his bag and caught Aron as he jumped into the other’s arms. Aron wrapped his long legs around the solid waist. Burying his face into the crook of the other’s neck. He threaded his fingers into the choppy blonde hair, pulling the other closer, murmuring soft sounds of indecipherable happy curses. The hand on his ass scooted Aron up higher on his hips as the other wrapped around his shoulders. Aron always felt so secure in his arms.

“Fuck you, Danny. How the fuck do you do this to me?” Aron whispered, nuzzling Danny’s neck and inhaling his soft scent. He enjoyed the feel of Danny’s five o’clock shadow that graced his grinning jaw on his cheek. Aron inhaled deeply, relishing in the familiar traces of Marlboros mixed with his shampoo.

“Shouldn’t we wait until we get to your place to fuck?” Danny laughed, squeezing Aron’s ass playfully.

“Keep that up and I’ll bend you over and fuck you right here in front of everyone, Golden Boy,” Aron threatened as he started sucking the spot beneath Danny’s ear. Danny moaned and fisted Aron’s shoulder as the skinnier squeezed his thighs tighter around Danny’s waist.

“You let your hair grow out,” Aron mumbled into his ear as he started licking Danny’s neck.

“Do you not like it?” Danny asked between soft mews.

“I love it,” Aron breathed. “I can’t wait to pull on it while I fuck you tonight.”

“You’re not going to last that long, babe,” Danny teased and pinched Aron’s ass.

“I’ll take that as a challenge, Goldie,” Aron said. Grabbing Danny by his shirt collar, he pulled him onto his lips. Danny squeaked but instantly responded, feasting on Aron’s lips. The kiss deepened as Aron angled himself just right above Danny. He loved making Danny bend over in any direction, even more he loved that he could finally be whom he truly was out in public without fear of retribution or death. It’d been a long hard road to get there, but he made it. Aron had earned enough protection and power now. The key factor in who he was, was Danny. The golden haired boy was the sweetest, most patient and caring human being he’d met in a long time with a secret naughty side to him. Aron was proud that Danny had it in him to cut a bitch when his loved ones where threatened. It made Aron happier to know Danny wouldn’t ever have to worry about having to do that. He knew Danny would continue to help him through life, just like when Aron’s heart had completely shattered two years ago.

“So I take it you missed me?” Danny teased as he broke the kiss for air. Aron smirked at the boy’s attempts to breathe despite the bravado.

“Mm, not much.” Aron pecked his lips and slid off Danny’s body. He adjusted Danny’s crooked belt and took his hand in his, lacing their fingers. Tugging him along, he said, “Now let’s go get your luggage so I can take you home and you can show me just how much you missed me.”

Danny giggled as he let Aron drag him down the terminal. His new adventure in California was just beginning.

…

Matt blew smoke up into the dead night through his rouged lips. He smirked as he thought of it ramming heaven’s ass. _They can’t here you up there when you’re in hell,_ he mused. Even on a cloudless night, he couldn’t see any stars among the neon lights of sin that flooded every corner of Sunset. His mind turned with the pain and torment of the past few years. It hurt him to think of how far the gang had gotten only to fall so far. He knew many had pointed fingers and some were right, but there was also plenty of blame to share. Including Matt himself. He was the reason for what happened to Johnny, though no one knew that. That’s the way Matt was going to keep it, because that was the only way he could deal with the aftermath. Johnny had started it. Johnny started a lot of the shit and the bitch was good at covering his tracks.

Matt ground his teeth around the cigarette. When he felt the embers singe his lips, he spat it out. He watched the butt fade as it fell to the dark cement. It flickered pathetically against the slightly damp ground. Without another thought, he ground it out with the toe of his boot. Matt’s eyes took on a steely edge as he turned around and opened the door to the club. It was hazy with blue smoke that danced over the strobe lights and fake shimmer of the stage curtains that reeked of alcohol and semen. A naked stripper walked by pulling dollar bills out of his ass. It wasn’t a classy joint. Matt could have gotten a job, but he liked that it was discrete. No one would know where or how he was atoning for his sins and pulling his weight in their mission to make it. He could just give over his check and go back to his seedy apartment. Johnny was the only one who knew and he was long gone. Despite their animosity, Johnny was the only one of the gang who could keep a secret.

“Curly, get out there! You’re on!” The stage manager yelled, giving the screamer a hard shove. Matt was so used to being bossed around in the band that he didn’t even put up a fight. If he was being honest, he was turned on by it. With a slight stumble he walked to the curtain and flipped off the announcer, signaling he was ready. The loud speaker crackled and hissed as the annoying DJ’s voice came over the airwaves.

“And now boys and girls, the sexiest number of the night. DaKurlzz.”

Matt strutted out in his skintight tuxedo. He wouldn’t be clothed for very long and oddly enough he felt better when he was naked. The music started to play and thunk amidst the catcalls and whoops of excitement. Despite the low key and cheapness of the joint, a lot of high profile people came to drool over the sexy sluts. Matt was one of those sluts and often got tapped for private dances in the slightly nicer back rooms. Every so often he’d offer more services on his off time if he was starving enough.

His body slowly started to move, trying to find the right rhythm to really turn up the heat for his solo dance. Running his hands the full length of his sides, he paused to massage his hips as he started thrusting them into the air. He bit his lips and cocked a finger at the men. They slowly drew close to the sides of the stage to ogle him like a piece of meat. Part of Matt liked the attention. In a twisted way, it made him feel wanted. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Granted, it was in the cheapest way there was.

Matt looked down and realized he couldn’t see his feet. He was doing it again. They had complained he shut his eyes too much and the boss had berated him for it. Matt only half listened to the yelling. His thoughts drifted to ideas of getting sexually punished by his boss instead. He had to bite his tongue to keep from asking and grinning. He hated having to look at the customers, because he wanted to see the face of someone who could really turn him on. Reasoning he’d get more tips, his eyes shot open.

Looking down into their lustful eyes, he was reminded that this club was the only place he saw Wall Street Bankers, addicts, dealers, and gangsters sitting side by side. He fought against closing his eyes and instead superimposed the face of whom he wanted onto theirs.

The uproar of vulgar encouragement told Matt he was dancing right. With a wink and lick of his lips, he continued to grind his lithe body shamelessly into the pole. Inside he died a little. He should be immune to this life by now, having lived it for the past two years. It was the reality of L.A. and the American dream. He crawled up from the gutter only to fall back into it. He found comfort in the growing pile of ones beneath his pole, but it was a hollow victory.

 _After all, it’s just another night in the world of the Undead,_ Matt thought as he threw his legs over his head amongst the cheers and whistles.

…

Danny sighed as he exhaled his Marlboro. Leaning back in the seat, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the rumble of Aron’s car with the nicotine running through his blood. He frowned slightly when he noticed Aron wasn’t touching him or talking. When they were waiting for Danny’s luggage, or walking to Aron’s car, the rapper chatted about his apartment and how much he loved Danny while stealing kisses and touches. Now the rapper was silent. Cracking open his eyes and tilting his head, Danny found Aron staring at him with a stupid, but beautiful grin on his face. Danny tried to bite back a laugh.

“Shouldn’t you be watching the road?” Danny asked and pointed.

“I’m being blinded by the sun in my car,” Aron replied with a wink.

Danny rolled his eyes, but laid his head in Aron’s lap. “You’re such a sap.”

“And you make me into one, Golden Boy,” Aron replied, threading his fingers in Danny’s hair while keeping one hand on the wheel. “All your fault.”

“All my fault,” Danny repeated. “Don’t get me killed, all right?”

Aron lifted his hand from Danny’s head and checked his mirrors. He heard a soft chuckle from his lap and scowled at his boyfriend. The grimace instantly melted into an amused smirk at his innocent minx. “You can get me to do anything, can’t you?”

“It’s my gift,” Danny mumbled as he started playing with Aron’s zipper.

“One of your many,” Aron replied as he pulled to the side of the freeway.

…

J-Dog killed the ignition when he pulled up to the auto body shop. _Just another night of work,_ he tired to remind himself. Not sure why he was agitated. He was proud of this boost. It was almost too easy stealing it out from under the nose of another rich capitalist pig. He even got to fuck the hot South American maid as a bonus, which was why he was late. Not even that made him nervous. The head guy rarely complained and if he did it barely fazed Jay. Nothing seemed to for the past two years. He’d just grown cold over the many months.

Taking the last swig of his beer, he exited the fire red Mazda Miata. Tossing away the beer can, he started for the boss’s office when he heard soft mews behind him. Turning around he found a small Calico kitten with large brown eyes trotting after him. It cocked its head and paused mid step as it gazed up at him. A smile broke out over Jay’s face and it made a run for him. It meowed at his sneakers before trying to climb up his jeans. Jay bent down, scooping up the tiny noisemaker into his arms. Cradling the ball of fur close up to his chest, he cuddled and kissed his furry head.

“Knew it was you, J-Dog,” came a chuckling voice. He looked up to find a tall guy with his face hidden by sunglasses and a black bandana. It wasn’t Charlie but Gadjet. “You’re the only one that comes around this place that Screech goes that crazy for.”

“S’up, Gadjet,” J-Dog said, trying to put Screech down and not show his vulnerable side, but the cat didn’t want to leave the man’s warm arms and crawled up on his shoulders.

“Seriously, I’ve never seen cats go crazy for another guy like they do you. How the hell did you get the name J-Dog anyway? You should have been J-Cat or some shit. You ain’t a dog. Cats hate dogs, but they loooove you!”

“They’re my initials,” J-Dog hissed, trying to avoid a discussion of the real origins of nickname. It was a very public place too.

“That’s not all he attracts,” a deeper voice said.

J-Dog was both happy and pissed to see not only Truth, but also Brian, Yuma, and Jim. He frowned, internally cursing that all of them had to show up for one lousy car. Didn’t they have jobs to do?

“I got the car,” J-Dog said quickly, wanting to avoid more discussions of him. He’d managed to get Screech off of his shoulders, but the cat still rubbed and leapt around his legs, meowing for attention. _Reminds me of someone._

“Gadjet, shut your pussy up,” Truth commanded. Gadjet glared but did as he was told. He flashed Jay a knowing smile and scooped up the kitten. It continued to mew and pawed the air for his friend. J-Dog tried to ignore the pain he felt when he heard the furry head’s sad mews. He always had a soft spot for cats.

“You got the money?” J-Dog asked.

“Step into my office.” Truth motioned with his arm out. J-Dog bristled at the gesture, but followed the rapper. A horn honked and he jumped. Turning to find Yuma turning the ignition and Jim cheering in the passenger’s seat. As the car sped off with a screech of tires, J-Dog flashed them a death glare. A hand caught his shoulder and Truth steered him into the tiny office.

“Sorry, Jim’s a tricky pick pocket. It’s almost compulsory with him,” he explained and pushed J-Dog to a chair. “No sit,” he added when Jay tried to rise. “What’s the hurry?”

“Night’s still young,” Jay mused.

Truth chuckled, knowing better. Ignoring the other’s comment, he walked to a cabinet and took out a briefcase. “I don’t know why you’re jumpy. We’re friends from way back. You _know_ I make good on my deals.” He clicked it open on the table. “Especially when you deliver like you always do.”

“Text me the next car you want. I’ll make time,” J-Dog replied, hastily clicking the brief case close. Truth’s hand on his stopped him from bolting.

“Still not back to your old self after Deuce, are you?”

J-Dog blinked and looked down trying to hide his discomfort. It failed, because Truth added, “I’m sorry for what happened between you two.”

J-Dog’s embarrassment turned to anger. He wanted to say fuck you and a few other choice words, but instead settled for a bitter snap, “Yeah. I bet you are.”

“I am,” Truth replied, then arched an eyebrow. “What? You think he’s sucking my dick now because I let _you_ in _my_ gang?” That line made J-Dog pause and frown skeptically at the rapper. “Seriously? Yuma would have had a better chance bedding that little brat. That fucker doesn’t want me. No matter how much of a dick slut he is and you _know_ I’m packing.” He snickered at this. J-Dog continued to watch him, unsure of what to make of it. “Naw, bro. He’s found himself a nice little lamb to fuck. Heard he’s even going to be shacking up with him soon too.”

“Got a name?”

“That I don’t know,” Truth said as he pondered. “I just know it’s not one of my crew. Word is he’s known this kid for a long time and has just now realized how much he likes him.” Truth looked at J-Dog. “Might have been the one he was with when you two…”

“Whatever,” J-Dog grumbled quickly and shook Truth’s hand off his. “Just call me when you have another boost you need pulled off. I need the cash.”

“Sure, sure,” Truth replied. Just as J-Dog opened the door, he added, “Yo, Jay.”

J-Dog stopped, but it was only when he turned around that Truth continued to speak. “You ever need a good dick, I got you covered for that, baby.” His eyes roamed J-Dog’s body, causing the bassist to shift under the man’s penetrating gaze. His eyes couldn’t help but flicker to Truth’s crotch. J-Dog knew Truth was big and would probably tear him apart if they weren’t careful. It made him think back to when he fucked Aron. He’d always been gentle and caring toward him. Aron was the same way when they reversed positions. It was weird to think about that at this moment. A rough hand rubbing his cheek brought him out of his thoughts. His eyes widened to see how close Truth was to his face. “I’d treat you real nice, Jorel. No need to worry. I got you, pretty boy.” The back of his finger ran down J-Dog’s cheek to the base of his throat. “You don’t have to be afraid of me.”

J-Dog’s body felt woozy and too hot under Truth’s touch. Truth cupped his face in his hand, lightly pinching his cheek. Truth’s ministrations sent signals of arousal throughout his entire body. He hadn’t gone near dick since Aron, but he did fuck his way through plenty of girls, mostly hookers that he reluctantly paid. They were armed and usually dangerous in their part of town. Arina made sure of that. It was just another way Deuce was fucking him over.

Truth’s hand curled to the back of J-Dog’s neck, coaxing him to look up. He did and found heavy brown eyes burning with lust and what might have looked like vengeance. J-Dog didn’t care. He felt his lips part around Truth’s thumb The dark man moved closer, letting his eyes close, but J-Dog pushed him away.

“Not afraid of you,” J-Dog managed to choke out. He wavered on shaky legs but managed to open the door. Without looking back, he repeated, “Call me.” The crack in his voice made him almost trip as he hurried out of the shop. This was the only time he ignored Screech’s meows for attention. No matter where he went there was always a cat pawing at him. Some just managed to get their claws a bit deeper into him. It made him wonder why Deuce gave him that nickname in the first place when he attracted so many cats, including Deuce himself.

…

 

The angry scream of the alarm clock woke Danny. Knowing it was for him, he scrunched his face and groaned. His eyes fell shut as he wished it to be silent, but the alarm continued to buzz angrily. With a sigh of defeat, he rolled to his side but collided with a warm slumbering body.

 _Aron,_ he thought with a happy smile. Despite the angry buzzing in the background, he looked at his sleeping lover. Memories of last night came rushing back to him. They made him feel sexy and proud about how he made Aron respond to his ministrations. The way he twisted and moaned was so incredibly hot, it made Danny want to fuck and lick him all over again. He wanted to suck him off in his car again. Granted, he had his own bed and room for appearances, but Danny knew he only wanted to wake up with Aron lying beside him.

 _Such a good sexy little slut, aren’t you?_ Aron had cooed to him when Danny charmed his way into his bed. Danny could be a devious little minx when he wanted to be and Aron brought that out of him every time. Even when they were miles away, Aron always found a way to bring out his inner sexual deviant inside Danny. He usually used his powers of cuteness to get what he wanted, but he loved to tease. Especially Aron and Aron loved every minute of his sexy golden boy’s teasing.

The alarm had stopped ringing. Danny stroked Aron’s cheek, brushing aside soft strands of black hair to see his lover’s peaceful face. He was so sweet like this. Danny laid his head down on Aron’s chest to fall back asleep, but the buzzing started again. Knowing that Aron could sleep through an earthquake, Danny rose onto his hands and knees, and climbed over him. He paused when he felt his thighs start to tremble. They ached as much as hips did with residual passion from the night before. His ass burned pleasantly. More graphic memories flooded his senses as he remembered riding Aron, and letting him fuck him several times throughout the night between hour long naps and one meal. It made him moan and his body shudder with desire.

Doing his best to not give in, he reached for the annoying phone, but felt something tickle his belly. With a squeak, he knocked the phone off the nightstand and collapsed on his side. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Aron still asleep. He frowned, but continued his mission to end the annoying phone. Dangling over the side of the bed and Aron’s legs, he grabbed the phone and turned it off. Again something started itching his skin.

“No. Aron, don’t…” But it was too late. The rapper had started tickling his ribs. Danny giggled and squirmed as he rolled around in Aron’s lap. The rapper continued to tickle and tease any skin he could get purchase on, eventually pinning the blonde on his back. His talent fingers went from tickling to stroking Danny’s belly with long sinfully sweet strokes. Danny’s giggles easily bled into moans and had him arching his back into Aron’s touch. He cursed as he felt the friction of Aron’s morning wood rub against his thigh. Wanting more, he shut his eyes and turned his neck, offering himself to Aron’s hungry mouth.

“Fuck me...” Danny exhaled. “Oh, fuck Aron, fuck…” When he no longer felt Aron, he slowly opened his eyes to him gazing into his eyes. His face shown with love and admiration of Danny, which made the blonde, grin and squirm a little.

Aron took hold of his wrists and dragged them above his head as a wide smirk spread over his angular jaw. The kiss was heavy and deep with need to make up for the years of their separation. Their relationship had been long distance for too long. Danny moaned heatedly as he felt the slender man lower himself so their bodies lined up, meeting and completing each other’s every curve. Releasing his wrists, Aron cradled brought Danny’s face in his palms as he dipped down for a kiss.

Danny responded by sucking on Aron’s tongue. Once he realized his arms were free, Danny curled them around Aron’s upper back. His hands ran up and down the hard muscles lining Aron’s spinal column before settling on the small of his back. Aron groaned into the kiss and rubbed his pelvis into his lover.

“So, how do you want it this morning, Golden Boy?” Aron purred against Danny’s kissed bruised lips.

“What?” Danny mumbled, eyes still hazy. Aron grinned as he pushed a lock of blonde hair from Danny’s face.

“Oh, don’t you play innocent with me. You know I promised to wake you up with sex every morning when you moved out here with me. And you were a fucking lion last night.” Aron kissed him as he moved himself off of Danny’s body just enough to be level with his chest. “Now tell me what you want, or I’ll have to guess. I want to please you, but you know how impatient I am, so you better remember what you dreamed about me doing to you, so I can re-enact it for you.”

Danny’s wonderment melted into the sexy tease from last night. “So then… what are you going to do to me if I don’t remember?”

Aron smirked and traced Danny’s nipple causing the other to gasp. Danny’s back arched. His legs bent as his toes curled. The rapper smiled. “That’s a surprise, baby. But you won’t be able to leave the bed on your own for a couple of days. Then you’d just be my little love slave and never leave me. Is that what you want? Or… Are you going to start remembering?”

“Hmm, nope,” Danny moaned. “Good thing it’s the weekend.”

Aron chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Guess again, baby. It’s Monday.”

“What? Oh shit, I’m going to be late!” He wiggled out from under Aron and slipped off the bed with a thud. Aron chuckled as he watched Danny wrestle out of the sheets wrapped around him. Before he could take two steps, arms encircled his waist.

“Aw, don’t leave me like this,” Aron purred and kissed Danny’s naked hipbone.

“Babe, I’d love to, but I can’t. I have to go to class,” Danny said, trying to pry Aron’s hands off of his hips. “That’s the agreement, remember? I go to school and you get a check for housing me. We need the money, so we can focus on making music.”

“We did a lot of that last night,” Aron said, readjusted his grip on Danny’s body every time the singer managed to pull them apart.

“Aron,” Danny said with a slightly exasperated sigh. Aron couldn’t find any playfulness in his tone.

“Fine,” Aron huffed. “But let me help.” He slipped Danny’s boxers off, and placed a wet bite on the top of his ass before slapping it.

Danny squeaked and blushed. Quickly he pulled his boxers up and turned to face the mischievous rapper lounging innocently on the bed. The covers splayed haphazardly over Aron, hiding his crotch, but exposing every other inch of his gorgeous body. One hand was beneath the sheets and he licked his lips suggestively. Danny hated how Aron could always look so deliciously innocent even when he was caught red handed. It turned him on as much as having Aron suck his dick. “You’re helping me be late.”

“I’m good at it, huh?” Aron asked, licking his lips.

 _Don’t look. Don’t look. Just get ready,_ Danny chanted to himself as he grabbed his clothes keeping out of arm’s reach.

“How many classes do you have today?” Aron asked as he scratched his crotch.

“Three. I’ll be home by four.”

“That’s so long,” Aron whined. “What am I going to do without you?”

“Write a song about how much you love me?” Danny suggested, hiking up his jeans.

“Write a song about all the filthy things I’m going to do to you?” Aron mused, lighting a cigarette. He chuckled around the cylinder as he caught the falter in Danny’s motions. “Maybe.” He blew a long plume of smoke to the ceiling and grinned. “I’ll be sure to text you a teaser.”

“You’re going to drive me crazy,” Danny mumbled, blushing and crossing his arms despite being fully clothed.

“Like you don’t do to me already?” Aron accused, but he smiled. “I love you, baby. I’m just being selfish. Now give me a goodbye kiss.”

Sheepishly, Danny walked over to Aron and leaned down to kiss him. Surprisingly, Aron kept it chase and didn’t ask for anything more until.

“Hey!” Danny squeaked and jumped backwards. His butt had been pinched. Aron just grinned.

“I’ll see you later, sexy baby.”

“Bye, babe,” Danny said, giving Aron one more peck before he left the bedroom. He wondered how his life got to be so incredibly perfect.

…

“Say bye-bye,” Johnny whispered in a ragged voice as he pulled the knife. He didn’t want to do it, but it was better this thug died than him. He had a family to care for, another who loved him, above all he needed money for his brothers. The man gurgled and coughed as the blade sliced across his throat. Blood shot from the gaping wound. Convulsing the body fell to the pavement, shaking a few times before coming to a stop.

Johnny reached out to touch his throat, mindful of the blood. Cold. The bodies always went cold too fast. With a registered sigh, he stood and wiped his knife. It never got easier, no matter how many times he did this. It didn’t bring him joy as much as relief that he wasn’t the one dying. It was and would always be another poor soul dying. He didn’t want to die. Killing always allowed him time for introspection and made him slightly nostalgic. He wondered constantly how he got to this low point in his life. He couldn’t blame the bottle or drugs anymore. He was long past that. He was nostalgic for the one he didn’t kill. Why he didn’t continued to plague him to this day. He hadn’t seen that man for two years, but he knew he was still alive. He could feel him, hear his heart beat and see his goofy hair everywhere he went. It haunted him every time he looked into his woman’s eyes or felt the tiny hand of his daughter.

Soundlessly he rose to his feet. He pulled his stocking cap over his head and tugged the collar of his hoodie as he walked away. Like he always did. It never got easier, but it became routine. The rain didn’t even bother him as it pelted him with every breath and step he took. Why he had to watch so many people, but not that one die was beyond him. He was still trying to find another person that he didn’t want to watch die. There had to be more out there.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. Raindrops stained the screen like tears as he read the message. _New job. Call!_

 _It’s just another day in the world of the undead_ , he thought dismally and walked by the skeletal people that lined the tarnished golden streets.

 

….      

Danny only had one more class to go. Unfortunately, it was on the other side of campus. He could have easily made it in plenty of time if it wasn’t for the sext Aron sent him. That sneaky little tramp had sent him a picture of himself spread out on the bed. A cigarette dangled from his smirking lips. His long slender torso was on display with a plain white sheet tangled around his waist that barely hid his dick. Danny couldn’t take how close Aron’s hand was to his own crotch and had to sprint to the bathroom as soon as class was over. The relief of his quickie hand job helped and felt so good, but now he was paying for his detour as he now sprinted to his last class.

He’d been late for the first one that morning thanks to Aron, and didn’t want a repeat of that. With a quick step, he dodged a tour group, but as he spun away he collided with a hard body. His ankle twisted and he almost fell, but strong hands caught his shoulders.

“Whoa. Slow down, homie.”

“I’m sorry. I’m late to class and…” Danny’s explanation died on his tongue as he saw a hard set of abs that met hips that were cut into a hard V. The light bronze muscles glistened with a thin sheet of sweat in the hot summer sun. Danny bit his lip as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

“Damn, homeboy, no class is worth running people over fo’.”

“I-I’m really sorry. I just didn’t want to be late,” Danny stuttered, trying not to get too lost in the dark curls that skimmed the guy’s shoulders. He placed his hands absently on the other’s forearms as he felt himself get light headed. The taller man didn’t seem to care. He continued to stare down at Danny, letting his eyes roam where they pleased. It made the singer nervous and blush.

“It’s chill,” the other replied. “You new?”

“Y-yeah, just moved to California. I’m Danny Murillo.” He held out his hand. The other guy chuckled a bit at the sudden over-friendliness of the blonde, but shook it.

“Dylan.”

“Nice to meet you,” Danny said. His conversational skills were taking a severe nose-dive as he stared at Dylan’s tattoos. He still had Dylan’s hand and forearm clasped in his hand.

“Aren’t you late for class?”

“What? Oh, shit, yeah! Sorry.”

“Hold up, Danny boy,” Dylan said, snatching Danny’s wrist and pulling him back. “I didn’t get your number.”

“Number?”

“Yeah, homie. You’ll need someone to show you around, right? I’m your guy. I know all the hottest places.” The Mexican flashed a sensual smile that made Danny’s knees feel wobbly. He rubbed his jaw to keep it from falling open when the guy ran a hand over his hard abs.

_Shit, Danny. You have Aron. Don’t be checking out other guys! He’s probably not even gay or bi. Get your mind out of your cock. Now come on. Give him your number. Wait, why am I giving him my number? Why wouldn’t I give him my number!_

“Oh, yeah, um,” Danny stuttered as he tried to pull a notebook out of his backpack.

“Homie, what are you? Ninety?” Dylan said and held out his phone.

“Right,” Danny said sheepishly as he took the phone and entered his number. His phone rang and he looked surprise.

“I’m calling you right now,” Dylan replied with an amused laugh.

“Uh, cool. Thank you.” Danny dropped his gaze nervously. Spotting a book, he quickly snatched it up. “Uh, I’m sorry. Is this yours?”

“Yeah, thanks, angel.”

“I’m really sorry I bumped into you,” Danny said, feeling way too hot. He wasn’t sure why this guy was having this affect on him. Maybe it was because he hadn’t stopped eyeing him up since they started talking.

“I’m not,” Dylan replied with a toothy grin. His smile and tone was too playful to be considered one hundred percent friendly. “Hey, don’t you have a class to get to?”

“Oh shit, yeah. It was nice meeting you!” Danny yelled as he waved. His gait was uneven, but quicker than before.

Dylan smirked and gave a gentle wave of his hand as the blonde ran off. _What a fucking cute fuck,_ he thought to himself.

“New friend?”

The voice startled him and he spun around. “Fuck, Jay, announce yourself better would ya? Hey. When the fuck did you get back from the reformatory? Thought you said your dad sent you there for two years.”

“Who was that?” Jay asked, ignoring Dylan’s question.

“Danny something. He’s got a cute ass. Think I’ll call him that when I call him again later,” Dylan said. A wicked smile formed over his lips as he looked in the direction Danny had run off. He moaned a bit to himself before looking at Jay who was still silently glaring at him. “You okay?” Jay blinked and looked at him. The scowl dissipating slightly, but Dylan wasn’t satisfied. “Yo, homie, what’s eating you?”

“Nothing,” Jay spat out, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “How much did you sell?”

“Still waiting on one of my regulars and then I’m as golden as that fine piece of ass was.”

“Back off, D.”

Dylan frowned. “The hell’s eating you, homeboy?”

“Just stay away from that kid.”

“What? Did you already call dibs on him? I saw him first. Besides.” Dylan challenged and turned to face Jay head on. “Didn’t you give up dick when you got your heart ripped out and stomped on?”

“Watch it, bitch,” Jay snarled, his face darkened. “This is not about you or me wanting to fuck the kid or not. I’m saying you need to leave him alone. He doesn’t need to get involved with your junkie ass or any of the Undead for that matter.”

“For fuck’s… seriously? This savior shit again? How do you even know he’s innocent? Just because he looks it?” Dylan took a step forward and pinched Jay’s cheek. “You and these chubby cheeks of yours could easily pass for an innocent cherub, homie.”

“Fuck off,” Jay said, throwing Dylan’s hand off of him. “Don’t touch me. And don’t touch Danny.”

“How do you know him?” Dylan asked, cocking his head.

“I grew up with him. Me and Aron did.”

“And there it is.” Dylan raised his hands and walked around in a small circle. “That’s how the pieces fit. You and Aron. It _always_ comes back to you and Aron. You and Aron are the reason why we’re in this fucked up mess.”

Jay crossed his arms. “We started this band, but the position we’re in is _all_ of our faults. Of course there’s a lot of history and shit.”

“Not like your historical shit though. Tell me did you guys ever fuck Danny boy at the same time? Mm, fuck… A threesome with that ass? That would be hot! Even with you and Dan…” Dylan never saw it coming. Jay’s fist collided with the side of his face sending him to the pavement. His vision blurred as he touched his throbbing cheek. He felt a shadow spread over his body. Looking up he saw a dimly hallowed shape that was Jay leering over him.

“Sell your shit and go home. And it you’re really that horny, get Charlie drunk and fuck him on visiting day,” Jay spat, his fists clenched at his side. “But stay the fuck away from Danny or you won’t be able to walk for days and not in the good way.”

Dylan sat up as he watched Jay stalk away. He hated what had become of his friend. Jay used to be so sweet and fun loving but after the band formed everything went to shit. His happiness, his relationship, his mind, the guys, everything was fucked. It amazed Dylan that the guys still talked to each other. He reasoned it was because they didn’t have a choice.

 _Fucking Jay and fucking Aron,_ he thought as he rolled to his feet. _They’re the reason. And I’ll fuck who I fucking well please._

…

_“Rule number one. Don’t get caught. I repeat. Do NOT get caught.”_

Charlie couldn’t think of how many times Deuce had told him that. Drilled it into his head. It was an easy enough rule, yet Charlie still got caught. Now he stared at four beige walls that had started to stretch on forever. The paint was chipping and rusting. The ceiling had been dripping since he got there. Once upon a time, he almost went mad from the continuous rhythm and now he knew he would go insane if it ever stopped. The only source of the outside world was a thin window above his bunk and a tiny window that was kept shut that led to the main hall.

He had been good during his trial. He didn’t give up Deuce or his friends. Truth used his connections on the inside to make Charlie’s stay more comfortable. It helped some. He had more blankets, porno mags, a vibrator, and even protection from a gang leader he didn’t even know. Deuce had warned him to keep his mouth shut, which was proving hard for the wise cracker. Good thing, Yuma had managed to pull a couple of strings and get him a private room.

It was also driving him insane not being able to talk to anyone. Deuce and some of the 9Lives crew visit him early in his sentence, but now they rarely showed their faces. Matt never came. That hurt him the most. Jay used to come every week, but now was down to every other. He never expected Dylan, knowing the guy could barely keep regular night hours so he would definitely not be awake during the day. No one had heard from Johnny, but he kind of didn’t want to see Johnny, so he was fine with that.

Yet, he still loved his band, or at least what it was before all of the shit that went down. How that band of brothers had fractured was beyond him, even with all of his time to think. They were tight and hot out there performing shows in front of only family and friends. That was when they were happiest, when they were hungry and driving toward a joint goal. Then things went bad. The Producer brought in a new crew to help and Charlie was the first to take him up on the offer. He looked up to Deuce. They taught him well and Charlie learned fast.

He was on top of the con-man game. Deuce was the self-proclaimed best, but he had congratulated Charlie as being number two in Hollywood. He hadn’t even said that about Truth, and that guy was a fucking bad ass. Then Charlie got too full of himself, and screwed up big time. He wondered what happened to Matt. His roommate who was freaked out when the cops bust down their door. He just remembered the curly haired screamer looking terrified and screaming at Charlie and the cops. Charlie was just glad they didn’t take him too. Matt didn’t belong here. Charlie might, but not Matt. He’d let him down. He’d let all of them down. It made him angry and sad.

Standing on his bed, he looked out on the city. Imagining it burning and people screaming, feeling the pain that his band had felt. It was like every broken dream they sung about had come true. A loud thud and a scream jolted Charlie from his thoughts. A new convict had been admitted and decided to throw himself against his door. The rapper caught the slightest glimpse of a crazed face before the man was dragged away.

 _Blue eyes,_ he thought. Then scoffed. _I prefer ones that glow purple in the night._ With another look at the city, he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes tight as he escaped to his fantasy of fucking the world.

_Wait a fuck… blue eyes!_

…


End file.
